Chapter 40
The chapter was named Alexandra Black, Meet Death’s Champion. It was announced with the title of the chapter as well as release day of November 5th, 2017, via the mailing list first. Plot During a morning before classes started, Alexandra Black wrote a letter back to her father Sirius Black. In a letter sent by him first he stated he was concerned that she went to the "dark" Slytherin house, but she dismissed his fears by stating that she still was friends with Harry Potter and answered. She also answered that she had no idea what happened with parts of the Black library. That part made Alex actually shake in fear because how accurate Lord Slytherin's suggestions concerning the removal of the Black library by her father's hand turned out to be. Following, she already started her mission to usurp Draco Malfoy as the leader of the Dark by casting a wandless Black library spell called Stress Jinx, which made the recipient and the caster both more anxious. Alex didn't feel any anxiety even after casting it, and simply dismissed the idea altogether that it did affect her at all. Draco in the meantime was boasting that with the acquisition of seven new Nimbus 2001 brooms he'd have a guaranteed spot as the Seeker in the Slytherin Quidditch team. That evening Harry invited Alex, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Fred and George Weasley to talk about the upcoming animagus project. The Hogwarts Buccaneers first confirmed that they knew that Harry was due to different reasons working with Lord Slytherin and that additionally their dad reinforced their theory. With that out of the way Harry explained the animagus transformation process they would use - wearing a mandrake leaf in their mouth for one week, finished by a ritual to speed up the aligning of the soul with the animal. After the meeting Harry asked Ginny how her chicken killing training went in preparation for killing Virgo Malfoy, but she lied doing it because she liked chicken in general too much. She believed that killing Virgo would go easier for her and didn't bother with it anymore. Harry also explained to Ginny that he bribed the current Slytherin Quidditch team captain Marcus Nott so that he would be fair when assigning the player positions. The day of the tryouts Alex still used the anxiety spell on Draco and while the hopefuls tried out, she contemplated how Harry was not using his immense power the correct way. In her opinion she would have controlled the Dark part of the house within weeks with Harry's powers and felt that Harry's actions were too close to her fathers, who had all the power, but did not intended to use it. Harry joined her while she had those thoughts and she kept on asking why he was so hesitant, but Harry did not answer her directly due to all the things he had to hide from her as well. During the night Harry took the girls, minus Alex, to Angelystor to check whether Ginny or Luna had any aptitude with Divination. Harry walked the girls with his trunk and Ginny confirmed in there that she was chosen to be the seeker for the team. With Angelystor Luna and Ginny tried to establish a connection towards their inner eye. It didn't work with Ginny, but Luna had a reaction making her tell a prophecy and also burning her eyes out. Harry stopped the burning and Hermione as well as Daphne took Luna to the infirmary. Harry in the meantime transformed into Lord Sltyherin and rushed off the Department of Mysteries stop the prophecy being leaked out to the unspeakables working there. All prophecies in Magical Britain are automatically recorded by a machine and the contents read out loud. Harry managed to prevent the prophecy being told completely, before rushing back to Hogwarts to discuss the contents with a stabilised Luna. She is happy about the positive nature of the prophecy, but also warns Harry that he should sooner than later bring Alex in their group of knowing all of Harry's secrets. Harry is hesitant first to do so, but Luna gives a clue to Harry how to handle it. Site Navigation Category:Nature Red in Cloak and Dagger